Kisa's Developing Boob
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: This story is a breastwarming tale about a girl who was abandoned by all, because of her boob size. Taking herself on an adventure, she gets more than her, or Hiro’s, pants could ever bargain for!


**A/N:**

**Today's installment features Kisa and her developing boob. No, not boobs. Just a boob. The left one. Because I hate the word right.**

**Why? Because right is so wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own none.**

**Warnings: Sexual referances. **

She'd been left behind; once again her group of so-called friends had told her to go somewhere 'less chesty'. Kisa never knew the meaning of this, until that fateful afternoon when her best buddy, Aikai finally told her.

"Kisa…" She began, a putrid smell wafting from the depths of her throat as she spoke. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we don't want you anymore."

Kisa's eyes widened as her head shot up, golden locks of hair falling across her eyes.

"What… what do you mean?" Kisa asked softly. Aikai prodded her boob.

"This, Kisa. It's an embarrassment to have you around! You're flat chested!"

And with that, Kisa was banished from society itself. Things began to get tougher; Hiro stopped talking to her, every time she spoke people would laugh… even Akito was against her.

The afternoon Hiro went to see Akito, Akito had become enraged.

"No one in my zodiac shall be flat chested!" She hollered angrily, before pausing and continuing with angst. "Unless it is me."

Akito had beaten Kisa for being such a flat chester. Hiro was shocked, and decided it was better off if he never saw her again. After all, her face wasn't much of a sight and without boobs, he had nothing to look at.

Kisa hated her developing boob. She didn't understand why it wouldn't grow, just like Kagura's or Rin's. She thought about Tohru; then realized she was flat too. Kisa decided to consult the one person she could trust.

Haru.

She had gone to his house, only to be yelled and pointed at.

"Kisa's developing BOOB!" Haru and yelled at her, a finger fare in her eye. "Run!"

What was Kisa to do? With only a developing boob to keep her going and a heart ridden with angst, she didn't even have someone to turn to in her darkest and flattest of moments. She wouldn't wear V-necks, because she had no cleavage to show off; just a pea shaped nipple and a thumping heart of sadness.

It was at that point, Kisa knew what she had to do.

.xxx.

I didn't really think it would work; I didn't even know if the doctor would operate on me, or not. You cannot envision the feelings I was getting as I waved down that purple and pink old persons shuttle bus to the Hanky Panky Extensions Clinic down in the southern way, off the cool, clean waters of insert beach name here. Hiro often talked about getting his hanky panky extended; I could only hope that this place could help me and my, well, chesty issue.

The bus drive was long and endless; I could have sworn it took 1000 suns. Once we arrived, I jumped off by going through the window; when I say things like that, I literally mean them. I made my way down the busy street and into an alley way just left of the Chinese Body Parts Factory. Them Chinese. Can make anything, they can.

I opened the door; a bell above my head chimed noisily. A clerk at the desk smiled at me.

"Hello, young lady." She said happily. "I think you're in the wrong building."

"No." I replied angstly. "I'm here under appointment. My name is Kisa."

The lady gasped and nodded, her mouth agape. She pointed to a door.

"Go in there, young Sir. The doctor is waiting."

I wondered what she meant by 'young sir', for I am definitely not a male. I shook it from my thoughts and walked in. The doctor was old and had what seemed like one hair. His teeth were moldy and green, his scalp the same. What a horrible man!

"Hello…" He grinned, revealing four teeth. "You must be Kisa. You're here for the double sizer and man boob induction?"

I had ordered a double sizer, yes. I wanted my boobs to be huge! And the man boob induction was to just top them off to their full, squishy extent. He smiled again and pointed to the operation table.

"Lay."

I did.

"Now, I have a few questions…" I began, looking at him. He seemed to be reaching for the gas mask. My eyes widened as I was gassed to sleep.

Hours passed. My dreams were breast and Hiro filled. Friends were as plentiful as the breast milk I gave off. I giggled and signed autographs.

"Please… my adoring fans… you mustn't touch…"

"Crazy she-man, wake up now. You're surgery is over."

I blinked. I had been talking in my sleep, which is embarrassing, because it is not something you do on an operation table. The old man helped me stand up on two legs.

"Now," he said. "Don't open your eyes yet!"

I hadn't opened my eyes anyway. I wanted to wait until I was in front of the mirror. The man helped me walk forward a little bit and before I knew it, his hand was on my stomach.

"Excuse me, but-."

"Shush now."

His hand slipped down my pants. A tingly sensation was felt. It was almost like having something inside of my rising.

"Open now." He said and my eyes flickered open.

In front of me was the biggest boner I had ever seen. Man, it was long. It took me quite a while to realize it was my own, long rod, sticking out from underneath my pleated skirt. My eyes jolted madly.

"You… insane person!" I hollered angrily, waving my arms. Now, when I think about it, I should have just killed him. I looked in the mirror again and noticed it.

The boob.

"My boob!" I said gleefully. "It has grown up!"

I cuddled my boob happily, before running out into the street; stark erection and all. People might have looked at me, but I was happy. My boob had grown and that's all that mattered.

Today, me and Hiro live a happy life. I have many friends, but compared to them, my boob is quite the larger. They're happy, because they have a boob buddy. I'm happy, because everything I ever dreamed of has happened. Haru is happy, because he has a fear of developing boobs. Akito is happy, because she wants to be the less-chested of us all.

Even Hiro is happy; since I got a rod, he can have butt sex!

**A/N:**

**Phew!**

**What do you think?**

**I had fun writing this.**

**I talk about her boob so much; it was only natural for me to write about it.**

**Yay!**


End file.
